1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to insertion of data into a video stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encrypted video streams are being distributed to enforce digital rights management associated with the video streams. The encrypted video streams carry content that providers want to protect from piracy. The video streams are encrypted at their origin and broadly distributed. The video streams are usually decrypted at their end destination which may be a client device, such as a set top box (STB).